Cold-Blooded
by Ricky Raccoon 7
Summary: After witnessing a certain Lizard Villain in a state of vulnerability, Izuku decides to talk to him and see if he is truly as cold-blooded as portrayed. As their friendship and trust in each other grow and Shigaraki's plans to destroy All-Might and Izuku form, Spinner has to decide what he fights for and his true purpose. I own nothing, reviews are welcomed, and the OC is Spinner.
1. Interaction

Hey guys! Look who's back! I'm loving all the awesome characters in this show, especially a certain villain! I barely see the guy and wonder about him, and his backstory. This takes place between season 2 and 3. I hope that this story is good, please no flames and sorry for any OOC moments. Anyway, enjoy!

All he remembered was the whirring of sirens. They came at all sides, sounding like a voice saying that everything will be okay. However, he had no idea how he ended up here. The last thing he saw was fire. He just saw it consuming everything like a black hole.

Either way, Izuku was now safe in the hospital. Sure, he had a few burns, a badly bruised leg, and he felt dizzy, but he still had his life.

"I see that you're finally awake," Recovery Girl said as she walked over to Izuku.

"What happened?" Izuku asked.

Recovery Girl sighed as she began to change out Izuku's bandages.

"There was a series of villain attacks throughout the city, and class 1-A was tasked to act as reinforcements for the pros."

**_Flashback…_**

_An explosion was heard from the back and top of the building. People were scrambling to get out as quickly as possible, with a few getting left behind. The villains who started the fire have begun to take off, but were stopped by Koda and Tokoyami, who were also on the scene. _

_While the others dealt with the other attacks, Izuku, Iida, and Todoroki were tasked with saving the civilians. This was no easy task because the building was eight stories high, and the smoke was extremely thick and rapidly increasing._

_"Todoroki! Can't you freeze the building?" Iida asked as he ran out with two more people._

_"I don't want to accidentally freeze over some civilians. Even if I did, the ice might melt and it won't be any help," Todoroki replied as he propped a man onto a stretcher._

_Izuku ran out with another person and placed her in the arms of a paramedic._

_"Do you think…we got…everyone?" Izuku asked in between breaths._

_"I'm not sure," Iida said as Izuku looked up towards the windows of the building._

_A little girl, who looked no older than six, was waving her hands around in a panic on the seventh floor._

_"Iida! We missed one!" Izuku gasped as he ran back into the building with Iida right behind him._

_"Todoroki! Try using your ice to stop the fire from spreading!" Iida yelled as he ran inside with Izuku._

_Todoroki used his ice to create a small barrier between the burning building and the other ones. Like Todoroki said, the ice began to melt as the fire got stronger._

_Inside the building, the little girl's screams were getting louder as they ran up the stairs. The building's wooden beams began to collapse, which was stating that Izuku and Iida didn't have much time left._

_When they got to the room with the girl, Iida cradled her in his arms and began muttering words of comfort to her. That's when the roof began to crack._

_"Deku!" Iida gasped as he saw Izuku's leg pinned under a few fallen beams._

_"G-go Iida," Izuku coughed out, "D-Don't worry about me!" _

_"I can't just leave you!" _

_"It's okay, Iida! It's now or never!" _

_Iida began to tear up as he raced under the collapsing doorway. The roof of the seventh floor collapsed right as he left._

_As Iida raced out to save the girl, beams began to fall left and right. He darted out the door with tears streaming down his face._

_The moment the girl was safe, Iida went back inside the building to see where Izuku was. He tried to run past the flames, but the smoke was becoming too much for Iida to handle. Iida began to cough horribly and dropped to his knees._

_"Deku!" Iida cried out as firefighters helped him out of the building before Todoroki's ice gave out and the building completely collapsed._

_Everyone went crazy as the building fell almost in slow motion. Many people shielded their eyes from the smoke and dust._

_After it was over, Iida began to dig up the building's remains in hope of finding Izuku. But after what seemed like hours of digging, Izuku was never found._

_"Iida! I found him!" Todoroki yelled as he ran around the pile of bricks and ashes._

_Izuku was unconscious on the ground with a few burn marks. He was only a few meters away from the building's remains._

_"How did he…when…" Iida gasped as paramedics put Izuku on a stretcher and took him back to U.A as quickly as they could._

**_End of Flashback…_**

"Nobody knew how you ended up there, but what's important is that you survived," Recovery Girls finished as she went back to typing on her computer.

"There wasn't any evidence?" Izuku asked as he looked out the window.

"Not that we found," Recovery Girl replied, "But a person must've saved you. If you fell from that high, you would've been dead."

"Whoever that person was, I owe them big time," Izuku said with a small chuckle.

Iida, Uraraka, and Todoroki ran through the door and ran to Izuku's side in what only seemed like seconds.

"Deku! How are you feeling?" Uraraka asked as Deku blushed nervously.

"I'm okay, a little shocked, but okay," Izuku replied with his cheery signature grin.

"We didn't see you after the building collapsed. Did you use your quirk to escape?" Todoroki asked.

"I don't think I did," Izuku replied, "I just remember the flames and a scream."

"News reports have stated that someone probably rescued you. They've called the hero chameleon because their heroic act was invisible," Iida said.

"Oh, um, that's cool," Izuku said as he sat up.

"Everyone's been worried about you, Midoryia," Todoroki stated, "Even Mr. Aizawa cared to ask about your condition."

Izuku nodded again as he felt himself suddenly become very tired. Recovery Girl must've sensed it, because she started telling everyone to leave and that Izuku needed to rest. As Izuku drifted into a deep sleep, he couldn't help but wonder who this person was that dared to save his life. Most importantly, he wanted to know their motives.

**_Villain's Lair, 7:30 pm…_**

So, chameleon is the name given to the hero. Boy, did he wish he could become one. The way people stared at him on the streets when he went to get groceries. It got annoying, and he was sick of it. That's why he ran to this city. He didn't want to go mad being alone for his whole life, and he succeeded. Now he's among people who don't put him down for his appearance.

"Hey, Spinner," Dabi said as he walked into his room, "You've been quieter than usual. What's up?"

Dabi has been Spinner's best friend since he came to this city. Spinner witnessed everything in Dabi's life since they were 8 years old. He witnessed his transformation from and average fire-quirked boy to a lonely abused child. They had so much in common, and it was always nice to have someone to talk to when the harsh memories of their childhoods pop up out of nowhere.

"I'm okay, I was just lost in my thoughts again," Spinner replied.

"Whatever you say. I know that something is wrong though," Dabi replied as Spinner started to comb his hair with a comb.

"I was just thinking about today. There's something still nipping at me."

"If it's about the attack today, it's already done. There's no use crying over spilled milk, huh?"

Spinner sighed as he buried his face in his hands.

"Don't worry, Spinner," Dabi said putting a hand on Spinner's shoulder, "Everything will be fine. We've got your back."

Spinner suddenly felt something he hadn't felt in a while. He forgot the name of it, but it was a feeling he wished could've lasted forever.

"Thanks, Dabi," Spinner said giving off a small crooked smile.

Later that night, Spinner couldn't help but feel an urge to get some fresh air. He snuck out of the building and decided to take a small walk. The stars sprinkled the midnight sky as they lit up the city. The cold and gentle breeze felt like a cool washcloth being placed on someone with a fever.

"I wish the city was this pretty at daytime," Spinner thought as he continued to walk.

He knew this idea was stupid, but he highly doubted that a villain would try to rob him because Shigaraki was an ally of almost every villain you could mention. Not only that, but Spinner was keeping himself in the shadows of the buildings so a hero on patrol won't see him.

"The world is becoming a nightmare as each day goes by," Spinner thought, "Corrupted heroes, meaningless destruction, unreasonable pain…"

Pain was all he knew. He hated the feeling of it. No matter how much pain he got, it'll never turn numb. He learned about the heartless things people can do on the night he lost everything and was left on his own. He carried mental scars that seem to reopen every day.

Dabi was the only person who knew about his dark past, and Spinner was the only one who knew about Dabi's. Despite being close with a few people, Spinner felt empty. He never had a purpose.

The night his entire life was ripped away, he hoped that his parents could've at least told him something that'll give him a reason to live. But back then, they were the only reason he woke up every day. He looked forward to playing video games with his dad or run in the hills with his mom.

He remembered their voices much more then he remembered their faces. His mom's voice was gentle and comforting. She was always there when he fell off the couch or tripped down the stairs. She embraced him like a warm blanket and just held him as he cried. She would stroke his purple hair and tell him that she'll always be there for him, no matter what happened in their life.

He couldn't blame her though for saying that. She didn't know she was going to meet her demise that very night.

His father was a little tougher on Spinner. He taught him how to climb walls and how to sharpen swords. His father was also the one to introduce Spinner to video games. He remembered how his father told him to never let his guard down whether he was in first place or not.

Everyone was always after the number one spot.

Spinner never saw those words come into play until he ran away to Musutafu. He always heard about the top ten heroes, and he believed that the ranks just put a lot of stress on the heroes.

As he kept reminiscing, he heard a whoosh sound behind him. Spinner drew out a knife and turned around. There was nothing but darkness.

The whoosh came again, and Spinner felt a fist hit him in his jaw. He managed to focus on one of the attackers, which had a bulky body.

Spinner ran towards the buff thug and threw a knife at him, but the thug disappeared. He turned around to see a smaller thug hit him on the back of his head.

Spinner threw two knives and managed to hit one of the thugs in the leg. As he ran towards the thug he hit, Spinner drew out his sword and was ready to end the chaos. However, he was tackled and knocked to the ground from behind. The attack left him fading into unconsciousness rapidly.

It was a few moments before he was truly unconscious, but he managed to hear one of the thugs mutter something.

_Freak._

**The next day at UA…**

Izuku's wounds were healing as time passed. He was able to stand easily that morning, and he was immediately back to his cinnamon-roll self. Iida and Uraraka seemed to become more protective since the day of the fire too. His classmates also began to ask Izuku a lot of questions. Iida had to be that person to drag Izuku away from everyone.

"Were you scared?"

"Did the fire hurt?"

"How did you get out?"

That was the one question that had Izuku hooked all day. How did he get out? Maybe it was that chameleon person that went crazy on the news. It could've been Koda or Tokoyami, but they were too far away to see him go in and not come out.

"Maybe another hero showed up without anyone knowing," Izuku thought, "But he would've easily been noticed by the public. He could've did it when he was running out of time though. That's got to be it! But All-Might would've had to notice me immediately through the fire, so…"

"You're muttering to yourself again, Deku," Uraraka said giggling as Izuku yelped.

"Sorry, Uraraka! I just had a lot on my mind, that's all," Izuku said nervously.

"You were muttering All-Might's name a lot, is he okay?" Uraraka asked.

"He's okay, it's just I wanted to see if he knew what happened yesterday,"

"Why don't you ask him, Deku? He probably knows what happened,"

"You're right! I'll talk to him right now. Thanks, Uraraka!"

Uraraka gave Izuku a hug, which made Izuku become as red as a tomato.

"I'll see you later then," Uraraka said as she ran to catch up with Momo and Jiro.

It didn't take long for Izuku to find All-Might, who was in his super form. He was walking out of his office when Izuku saw him.

"Hey All-Might! Can I talk to you for a second?" Izuku asked.

"Hello, young Midoryia! I would take a second, but I must go to an interrogation. They need me to intimidate him. Apparently he doesn't take the police seriously," All-Might replied.

"Is it alright if I come too?"

All-Might laughed as he gave Izuku a small pat on the head.

"I don't know if your mother would be okay with it."

"I won't go inside the room. I'll be outside the doors. I promise I won't be a problem!"

"Okay then, come on young Midoryia! Time is slipping away."

The two heroes then ran off to the interrogation. Little did anyone know that one moment of eye contact was going to change their lives forever.

**Interrogation Room, Tartarus…**

"I'm going to ask you one more time, where is the location of your comrades?" The police chief yelled.

Spinner didn't move a muscle. He kept looking at the ground while he was chained to the table. The conversation has been going on for about 20 minutes now. The police were at least hoping to get a word out of Spinner, but none prevailed.

Spinner was dropped off by a few thugs looking to make a few bucks. He felt stupid for being caught so easily, but he was completely overwhelmed. When he woke up, he was chained down to the wall. His swords have been taken away and he felt a little tired. But deep cuts didn't change his loyalty towards Shigaraki and Stain, whether they were here or not.

All-Might and Izuku walked into Tartarus a few moments after the question was asked. Izuku stood outside the room like he promised, but he was scared.

"So, you're a member of the League, huh?" All-Might said as he gave a wholehearted chuckle, "Your name is Shuichi Iguchi, am I right?"

Spinner raised his head a little to face All-Might, which made the police a little surprised. Spinner hated his real name. It reminded him too much of his parents.

"Why don't you make this simple and give us the information we need. After that, we can all go home and be happy," All-Might said.

Spinner raised his head a little more, but he still wore an emotionless look on his face. He remained silent too.

"Oh, come on!" A younger cop said from behind All-Might, "Why can't the freak just hurry up and talk already?!"

_Freak…_

"The lizard guy probably can't speak. I mean he's an animal right?" Another younger cop added.

_Lizard…guy…_

"That's enough you two!" The chief yelled, "We need to remain professional in this."

_Freak…Lizard Guy…Freak…Freak…Lizard Guy…_

Those words kept repeating in Spinner's mind. They hit him like spears in the heart. Old memories of pain and loneliness resurfaced like Sirens and drowned him in his ocean of misery. His intestines seem to twist, and he clenched his teeth.

"Stop it!" Spinner yelled at the top of his lungs, "I'm not a freak!"

The police and All-Might jumped at this sudden outbreak. Spinner kept yelling for everyone to leave him alone. He tried to break free from the chains holding him up on the wall.

"I think time is up now guys," The man on the intercom said as the police and All-Might left the room.

As everyone was walking out, Izuku caught sight of Spinner in his jail cell. Tears were running down his scaly face and he was screaming like there was no tomorrow.

Izuku's eyes made eye contact with Spinner for a minute, and he saw his violet eyes. His eyes weren't that of a cold-hearted villain, but that of a broken person begging for help.

Izuku never expected himself to have sympathy for a villain, but here he was, silently wishing he could help this traumatized villain.

"Stop calling me freak! Please! Leave me alone!" Spinner yelled as the doors of the room shut behind the police and All-Might.

"This world has no place for heroes like him!"

All that there remained was silence.

Guess what? It's cliffhanger time again! I know, I'm sorry. Also, you may ask why the Tartarus prison allowed Deku inside the building. I thought it was like that of a normal prison where anyone can visit, so I went with that. I'm sorry if I got information mixed up, but I tried. Anyway, stay tuned for more! Beast Boy and the Indoraptor are Beast mode!


	2. Plans on Both Sides

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter for this epic story! Man, I already have great ideas for the ending, but I have to start with the beginning. Also, this is an AU because some villains are in prison and All-Might still has his power. I like him strong, so he'll remain strong in this story. Anyways, enjoy Cold-Blooded chapter 2. Please review :D**

Izuku walked back to school with All-Might in silence. Izuku wanted to ask about the lizard villain but couldn't bring himself to say anything.

"Are you alright, young Midoryia?" All-Might asked. He was in his normal form now, and therefore kept his voice lower to avoid people.

"I'm okay," Izuku answered, "I'm just thinking."

"Are you worried about what happened at Tartarus?" All-Might asked as Izuku's eyes widened in surprise.

"How did you know?" Izuku asked.

"You were maybe muttering about it for the past two minutes," All-Might answered with a chuckle.

"Do you know what happened to him?" Izuku asked while hiding his blush.

"Unfortunately, I don't," All-Might answered, "But I do know that he was inspired by Stain. His attire resembled very closely to that of Stain's."

"The way he was screaming just made me feel really bad for him," Izuku said, "It makes me wonder about pain that other villains hide."

"Everyone hides pain somewhere in their mind," All-Might said.

"Hey, All-Might?"

"Yes?"

"Do you mind taking me back to Tartarus another time?"

All-Might coughed up some blood the moments the question left Izuku's mouth.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea. I don't want you getting caught up in anything," All-Might answered.

"I won't be a problem," Izuku protested, "I just wanted to talk to him and see if he's okay."

"Here's the deal," All-Might said, "If your mother agrees to this, I'll take you back."

"Okay," Izuku said.

The father and son duo walked back to the school chattering joyfully, not knowing about the future schemes that lied ahead.

_"A villain was recently turned in last night after an ambush..."_

"Wonder what happened." Shigaraki muttered as the League crowded around the T.V.

_"The villain was recognized as a C ranked villain named Spinner. He was reported to have been jumped in an ally and turned in by some underground thugs. Spinner is currently being held in Tartarus and was questioned. He refused to respond even with All-Might by the side of the police."_

"What?!" Shigaraki roared as Twice stumbled backwards.

"At least he didn't say anything to the cops," Twice said, "That guy is the most loyal boy I've ever met."

_"Despite the failed attempt to get information on the League, investigators are trying to-"_

Shigaraki turned off the T.V in pure rage. How could Spinner be so stupid!?

"Oh no!" Toga exclaimed, "Our pet has been captured!"

"Don't call him a pet, Toga," Dabi growled.

"I'm just playin', Dabi," Toga replied.

"Are we gonna bust 'em out?" Twice asked as Shigaraki stood up.

Shigaraki sat on a stool near the bar as he sighed.

"Maybe, it's just that we have so much more to focus on," Shigaraki answered as Dabi glared at him.

"But he's one of us!" Magne protested, "We should help him!"

"Moonfish, Muscular, Mustard, and Stain were one of us too," Shigaraki muttered, "Yet we've done nothing to get them out."

The League just stared at him with a variety of looks. Confusion and anger were the most common among the looks.

"If we bust out Spinner, who knows about the consequences of it," Shigaraki explained, "Breaking into Tartarus is not a simple in-and-out plan. They have security everywhere, and one of us might get caught. It'll literally be more like a trading session if you know what I mean."

Everyone understood, but not everyone agreed.

"We're villains," Dabi said in a venomous voice, "But we're not monsters. We're at least going to try right?"

Dabi felt fire rise from his palms as Toga and Twice took a few steps back. Mr. Compress tried to put a comforting hand on Dabi's shoulder, but Dabi pulled himself away from him.

"Listen, Dabi. Do you know what we can put at risk if we go through with breaking out Spinner?!" Shigaraki exclaimed, "You can be giving up one of us just for him! The heroes could track us here! You can't predict the future, so let's drop this, okay?"

Dabi remained still. His flames died down a little, but not that much. His cold teal eyes remained focused on Shigaraki, not even showing signs of wanting to blink.

"Okay?" Shigaraki said sternly.

Dabi's flames disappeared and he straightened himself out.

"I'm going to my room," Dabi muttered as he walked away with a huff.

How could he let this happen? He should've been there to help him. Why didn't Spinner tell him about the walk? He could've went with him and none of this would've happened.

Millions of questions raced through his mind as he stopped at the door to his room. His mind drifted away from the questions as he quickly changed his route to the directions of Spinner's room.

The door was ajar when Dabi went to Spinner's room. It was dimly lit by the moonlight. Dabi quietly pushed the door open and walked inside. He scanned the items on Spinner's desk.

One object was a knife. It remained unused, considering how Spinner wasn't the type to use new things quickly. The knife had a rubber handle with a beautiful iron blade that glimmered under the moon's soft rays.

Some wood carvings were scattered among the desk too. Each were carved delicately, with each finger and clothing fold sliced to perfection. The statues were mainly of his 'friends', but there were a few heroes and villains thrown in there too.

Dabi looked at his statue, which was in between a Stain statue and a Toga statue. Dabi smiled as he scanned every part of it from the hair to the flame appearing in his palm. He wanted to hold it but didn't want to break it, so he stepped away.

Dabi then noticed a small square peaking out of a small chest under the desk. He walked over to the chest and gently pushed the lid up.

The small square Dabi saw earlier was an old photo frame. He gently wrapped his fingers around the frame and pulled it out. He saw a small gecko and a red-headed boy in the photo. He remembered the day they took that photo. Spinner had found an old camera and they took a selfie together. They were both about nine years old and still had a little of their innocence.

Dabi hated how quickly time flew.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" Toga said from behind as Dabi scrambled to put the photo away.

"N-nothing!" Dabi answered, "It was just an old letter from Spinner's mom."

"Can I see?" Toga begged.

"It's Spinner's private things," Dabi replied sternly, "He probably wouldn't want you going through his stuff."

"Same goes for you, Dabi," Toga shot back.

"You're right," Dabi agreed while moving to sit on Spinner's bed, "I just needed something to get my mind off of everything."

"Spinner will be okay," Toga reassured, "He's got tough scales!"

"It's not that I think he'll die in there, it's just…um…"

"You see him like a brother, huh?"

"Yeah."

Toga gave Dabi a hug, which was usually terrifying considering she might stab him during this vulnerability.

"I know he won't die, but I don't want him getting hurt," Dabi said as Toga released him.

"Neither do I," Toga agreed, "But we have to do what Hand-man says."

"Words don't create boundaries for me," Dabi growled as he stood up, "At least not physical boundaries."

"Oh gosh!" Toga squealed, "Are you doing what I think you're doing!?"

"If Shigaraki won't bust him out of prison, then I will."

Toga yelled in joy as the two walked out of Spinner's room.

"Get ready, Toga. This is gonna be one heck of a ride."

_Leave me alone!_

Those were the last words he remembered screaming before the sleeping dart. He woke up in larger chains than before, and he felt as if he was ripped apart and placed back together again. He was chained to the wall, dangling limply.

Spinner tried to move, but all he heard was a small rattle of the chains.

He looked up to see a few security guards standing in front of the window.

"What happened?!" Spinner yelled with all the strength he had.

The officers remained still like robots. Spinner suddenly remembered that the walls were soundproof unless turned off by the person controlling the window.

Spinner sighed. Despite being quiet, he hated being alone. It was too quiet, and the silence just sent him back in time.

It sent him to times where people mercilessly beat him or insulted him with cold words that left deeper scars than the physical ones he already had.

It sent him to times where he curled up in cold allies and cried for his parents. He screamed for their names and no one came to his aid.

It sent him to times where he was forced to eat out of the garbage to remain alive. Times where he had to fight with stray dogs and cats for a scrap of meat like a wild animal.

It sent him back to the time he realized that he was going to be alone forever. The time he knew that his hope was burned down and was left lying in ashes. The time when he screamed into the pouring rain for anyone, only to be answered by silence.

He was only five when the time struck him. He knew that there was going to be nobody that'll revert his life back to the way it was.

Why did he keep fighting for his life then?

He had nothing left to love. It all burned down that night. Why did he eat out of the garbage for so long? Why did he keep taking on all the pain placed onto him?

Dabi and Toga.

That had to be the only reason he kept fighting right now. He fought himself to wake up and deal with chaos every morning. Dabi and Toga were the only people to care about him. They were the only ones who barged into his room at midnight to sing him Happy Birthday.

Dabi was his first friend at a young age. They were eight when Dabi ran into an alley, only to discover Spinner living in an abandoned building. The two became close, and Dabi became Spinner's official roommate at age fifteen when he ran away from home.

Toga hung out with the boys often after she wandered into their alley at the age of six. Though she terrified them a little bit, Dabi and Spinner welcomed her with open arms. They became unbreakable after that.

Tears began to rush down Spinner's face at the memories they've shared. That's why he kept going, that's why he'll keep his head up even if he rots in this jail cell.

"I promise…" Spinner choked out, "Even if it's the last move I make with my last breath…I will get out."

"Please, mom!" Izuku begged, "All-Might will be with me, and he's on the other side of a window."

"It's glass, Izuku!" Ms. Midoryia protested, "He could break free!"

"He's covered with chains, and his quirk only makes him look as a lizard from what I heard. The windows also are quirk-proof."

"What if he has an acid spitting ability like a Mexican Beaded lizard?"

"Tartarus is one of the most secure prisons in all of Japan, I'm sure they've prepared for that. The jail cell also has armed guns in case he wanted to use the quirk anyways."

Izuku has spent ten minutes on the phone with his mother trying to convince her to let him go to Tartarus. Yeah he was with All-Might, but he still felt obligated to tell his mother.

After a few moments of silence, Ms. Midoryia finally agreed to let Izuku go to Tartarus.

"Thank you!" Izuku exclaimed, "You won't regret this at all! I love you!"

"I love you too, Izuku."

Izuku than hung up with a smile. He ran towards All-Might's office to tell him the big news.

He slowly opened the door only to see All-Might standing there as if he knew Izuku was coming.

"My mom said yes!" Izuku said as All-Might laughed.

"Excellent! I believe that this upcoming weekend would be the best time to visit the villain."

Izuku beamed even more. Maybe this could mark a chance to see through someone else's point of view. Maybe the villain could be redeemed?

Izuku then walked back to his room, filled with curiosity.

Nobody knew that from the moment Izuku walked into the interrogation room, the world will be changed for the better.

**Guess who's leaving another cliffhanger? I'm so great. Anyways, I'm sorry for any OOC moments, but I kind of wanted to give a family bond to the villains. I think it adds more power to the story. Feel free to review, and I can't forget this of course, Beast Boy and the Indoraptor are Beast mode! Until next time :D**


	3. Icebreakers

**Finally! I can continue this! I'm sorry for the wait, but please, enjoy chapter 3. ;D**

Izuku and All-Might walked through the dreaded Tartarus gates, with the eyes of every guard glued on them. Izuku shrunk back from the glares, but All-Might reassured him with a joyful smile.

"Hello, All-Might!" The lady at the booth greeted, "Are you here to visit someone?"

"I'm simply here to supervise," All-Might said as he placed a hand on Izuku's shoulder, "This young man's here to visit Shuichi Iguichi."

The lady looked at Izuku and All-Might with a look of concern painted on her face.

"You must be outside the room at all times, All-Might," The lady explained, "Security cameras also keep watch in the room."

"Thank you!" All-Might replied with a wink as he and Izuku entered the dark gates.

Tartarus was quiet on the outside, with the dark buildings surrounding the duo like a cradle. The guards opened the doors to the inside of the prison.

"Hello, guys! We're here to see Shuichi Iguichi!" All-Might said as the guard led All-Might and Izuku to an elevator.

The three got inside and the guard pushed three buttons. The elevator closed swiftly and drifted down towards the fifth floor.

The guard then led Izuku and All-Might into a box room with a single chair inside. Izuku trembled at the thought of becoming face-to-face with a villain, but he knew the reason why he was truly here.

"Iguichi will be brought in soon," The guard stated, "Have a seat for now."

Izuku sat in the chair. He then heard a muffled yell, and he knew he was coming.

Spinner was being dragged inside, and he looked like a chained beast at a zoo. Handcuffs were around his hands and feet. His eyes seemed to have gone narrow as he thrashed about. His hair was not pushed back, but a little messier, and a large muzzle a secured around his jaw.

The guards put a taser to Spinner's head as one harsh jolt convinced Spinner to cooperate. Spinner's violet eyes drifted to Izuku and narrowed some more.

The guards chained Spinner down to the chair. The overhead guns locked their targets onto Spinner, and the guards left.

"Come All-Might, the boy is only allowed 30 minutes. We'll let him know when time is up," The guard said as he led All-Might out the door.

It was just Spinner and Izuku.

Izuku didn't know what to say to the lizard man, so he just tried some 'ice-breakers'.

"He-Hello, Shuichi," Izuku stammered, "I-I'm Izuku Mi-Midoryia. It's ni-nice to finally meet y-you."

Spinner simply raised his head to look at Izuku. A small green light appeared on the muzzle, and it moved with Spinner's jaw.

"Don't call me Shuichi," Spinner said with a gruff, "Call me Spinner, kid."

"Oh! Um…okay," Izuku yelped, "Can I ask you a few questions, Spinner?"

Spinner simply let out a grunt.

"Uh…How old are you?" Izuku asked.

Spinner was apprehensive to answer the kid's question, after all, he was a UA student.

"I promise that I won't use any of this against you," Izuku pleaded, "What can anyone do with knowing someone's age?"

Spinner remained quiet.

"I know you don't want to do this, but I promise that what is said in this room stays in this room. You can trust me."

Izuku then placed his pinky on the glass, and Spinner looked up at him.

"Please…" Izuku begged.

"I'm twenty one."

"What?"

"I'm twenty one years old," Spinner replied.

"What's the name of your quirk?"

"Gecko," Spinner replied, "I can just look and climb like a lizard freak."

Izuku raised one of his eyebrows in confusion. There were so many other people gifted with quirks similar to his. It was just the other day he saw a large wolfman lumbering in the store. His quirk simply gave him the appearance of a wolf, and nothing else.

"Don't call yourself a freak, Spinner," Izuku said, "There's a lot of people like you I-"

"Just drop it," Spinner replied bitterly, which snapped Izuku out of his thoughts.

"What inspired you to be a villain?" Izuku asked.

"Stain," Spinner bluntly replied.

"I don't think that's all," Izuku said as Spinner took a sharp breath.

"Well, it is, so shut your trap 'bout it," Spinner growled.

"Um…okay. Do you have any friends that you're close to?" Izuku asked

Spinner didn't want to tell the truth. Memories flashed in his mind about what happened in the span of nine harsh years. The love he's felt and lost all happened so fast that it felt like a spark in his fragile memory.

"No," Spinner lied.

Izuku was running out of questions. He Googled a few icebreakers that sounded kind of cheesy at first but decided that this was a good place to start.

"What were some of your favorite things to do growing up?"

"Played with my parents," Spinner answered.

"Like what?" Izuku asked as he scooted his chair a little closer to the glass wall.

"Video games. Mario, Sonic, Grand Theft Auto, Minecraft, Halo, Call of Duty, stuff like that."

"What was your favorite?"

"Grand Theft Auto. No matter what I did, I knew that it was for a reason. If I killed a man, I did it with a purpose. That's what inspired me about Stain so much. He was trying to cleanse our society with heroes that do things with no purpose or for the wrong purpose."

"How do you know a hero's purpose if you never knew them," Izuku explained, "You didn't know why Ingenium became a hero, did you?"

"Was it to follow his family's legacy?" Spinner asked.

"It was a legacy, but doesn't everyone have a choice whether to follow a legacy?"

"Does obligation give us a choice?"

"Who said it made your choices for you?"

Spinner looked at the ground. He wanted to argue, but he didn't have any points left to say.

"I can tell you're hurting," Izuku said, "That's why I came. I wanted to help you get past all the pain that drove you be a villain."

"Who said I was hiding any pain?" Spinner snarled.

"I know when someone is in pain," Izuku answered calmly, "I've faced a lot of pain in my life with many obstacles to face, but it's how you handle pain that matters, and you're handling the wrong way."

Spinner's eyes narrowed even more than before.

"In who's eyes are you looking through? It may be wrong in the eyes of All-Might, but my actions are pure in Stain's eyes," Spinner countered.

"Killing people?! Heroes have families too!"

"So do villains, or they _did_."

Izuku noticed how Spinner's expression softened to a frown. His pupils seemed to widen, and his flashing teeth were covered by his pursed lips.

"You know who Two-Face is?" Spinner asked, "The American villain who lives in Gotham?"

"Yes."

"Well some heroes are like that guy. They may seem heroic to the public, but the moment they're out of sight, they can do whatever they want."

Izuku lowered his eyes. He knew of a Pro-Hero that fit that description perfectly.

"Not all heroes are like that you know," Izuku reassured, "All-Might is an amazing person in and out of costume."

"Of course, he is," Spinner agreed, "He's the only hero I refuse to kill. Stain claimed that two people deserved to be heroes, and All-Might is one of them."

"Two?"

Spinner took a sharp breath.

"Forget I said that," Spinner growled as Izuku nodded nervously.

"But-"

"I…said…**_Forget it_**_!_"

Izuku jumped back as the reptilian villain recoiled. Once Izuku stopped shaking from the outburst, he proceeded with the questions.

"Did you have any favorite T.V shows?"

"I loved Batman, but I only watched him for Killer Croc. I used to run around in shorts attempting to give my best roars and stuff. I also watched Spider-Man, but just for Lizard. The one show I related often to was Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and I bet you already know why."

Izuku nodded.

"I like Batman too! I had no idea that we had something like this in common!" Izuku gasped, "Do you collect comic books?"

"Sure do," Spinner said, "They're cool to read, and it helps me relax. I have a lot of Batman and Spider-man comics. I even collect some Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle comics."

"Why did you choose swords as a weapon?" Izuku asked.

"They're easy to learn, and Stain used swords," Spinner answered.

"I'm surprised that you're cooperating so easily," Izuku said, "I thought you would be quiet for most of this."

Spinner knew that this kid was respected by Stain, so he knew this kid was special for some reason. Besides that, Spinner knew if that he kept playing the game, he might end up getting classified information about UA if he was lucky.

"I suppose it's the fact that you seem nicer than most people who've approached me," Spinner lied, "Like you said, what are you gonna do with information about my childish phases?"

Izuku smiled, and Spinner's eyes seemed to brighten.

"Alright, Izuku," The intercom spoke, "Time's up."

Izuku waved to Spinner before walking out of the room. Spinner tried to wave, and even say goodbye, but the muzzle speaker turned off, and the chains held him down.

As the door closed, Izuku began telling All-Might about his experiences.

"How was he?" All-Might asked.

"He was easy to talk to," Izuku replied, "I learned so much about him, but nothing that'll help me understand him asides from the fact that he follows Stain."

"Darn it," All-Might sighed.

"I did notice how sensitive he was about the subject of family, maybe he didn't have one."

"That could be possible. People who have mutant quirks like him aren't always welcomed with open arms."

Izuku nodded.

"After all," All-Might continued, "There is still a human soul under the scales."

"Is it alright if we go back again?" Izuku asked.

"Sure," All-Might said, "You both seemed to have gotten off on the right foot."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright, buddy" A guard grunted, "Let's lock you back up."

Spinner felt the muzzle get tighter as he was led back to his room. He wanted to rip himself free, but he knew that even an attempt of escaping could cost him his life.

"Bet you liked having someone to talk to, huh?" The guard asked as he pushed Spinner into his cell, "Did you hiss at him?"

Spinner's blood boiled as the guard smirked.

"Better not fight, or I bet Petco wouldn't mind a new reptile to sell."

Spinner's body began shaking with rage as he was strapped back in his cell. His violet eyes snapped towards the guard as he gave a playful wave to Spinner.

"I bet you're excited about what you're having for lunch. Fresh crickets!"

Spinner thrashed about as the guard laughed at the villain. Spinner tried to yell, but the muzzle clung onto him. As his outburst continued, Spinner suddenly remembered a single thought.

_It's how you handle pain that matters, and you're handling the wrong way._

"Stupid brat," Spinner thought, "You don't know anything about me, so who gave you the right to tell me how I handle my thoughts?"

Nobody answered him.

"Exactly!" Spinner thought, "No one told you that I was doing it wrong in the first place!"

Spinner then realized something. His heart stopped racing and his blood cooled down. Talking to "Izuku" made him calmer somehow.

Spinner's mouth tingled as invisible strings pulled up. His teeth met the cold air as his mouth raised upwards. He raised his head up, and the tears of anger stopped.

"So," He thought, "This is what smiling feels like."

**Sorry about the wait! Time hasn't been on my side. However, I hop you liked this chapter! It was hard to write for this because I don't know how Spinner and Izuku would act meeting each other. I only saw Izuku meeting main villains under different circumstances. I'm sorry if it was rushed or OOC, but I had to try this out. Anyways, Beast Boy and the Indoraptor are Beast Mode!**


	4. Warming Up

**My gosh how this story has grown! I love writing for it, and hopefully you'll enjoy the next chapter!**

Spinner's conversation with Izuku floated around in his head for the next few days. No wonder Stain liked the kid so much. Now the question was, how does he get information out of the kid?

He woke up the next day with the question turning on and off like a light switch, or maybe that was just the guard messing with the lights.

"Hey, Gecko!" The guard called, "It's time for breakfast!"

Spinner groaned as the bright light stung his eyes and constantly made his pupils dilate, which made him dizzy at times.

"I'm up, dunce-head!" Spinner called back as he gave his head a shake.

"Good, we're having' your favorite today," The guard said with a smile that made Spinner want to break his back, "Biscuits and oatmeal."

"Yum," Spinner muttered as the guard threw in two biscuits and a bowl of oatmeal.

This was the racist guard that's been assigned to him since day one. Spinner usually described of him as having bigger muscles than brains.

"Ya know, bud, if it was my choice, I would've locked ya up in Petco and fed ya roaches."

"That's fine with me, at least the Petco guys can tell the difference between a biscuit and a roll," Spinner chuckled as he held up his piece of bread which was indeed a roll.

"Keep talking like that and you'll end up on Death Row!"

"Careful, I haven't had my rabies shot yet," Spinner snarled.

"I can tell," The guard said with a smirk, "You look uglier than a rat with the plague."

"Get a mirror, pal," Spinner replied.

Spinner liked messing with racist people. They were always going to talk smack about him and the other mutants in Musutafu. However, if you just act like it doesn't bother you, people will just leave you alone.

"What's going on in here?" Another guard asked.

"This little lizard doesn't know who he's talking to," The first guard explained.

"I know that you're a hecking idiot that's for sure," Spinner retorted.

"Sorry, I don't speak Lizard," The second guard said as he turned to the first guard, "Come on, Kiykin. The boss wanted our shift at the gate today."

Spinner started yelling insults as the two guards left. He hated those guys. However, he had bigger issues to worry about. Winter decided to make an appearance and the guards had ignored his pleas to turn the temperature up. His cell was at 45 degrees, which wasn't good for a person with a reptilian quirk.

Spinner was released from his chains to eat his breakfast, which was cold. He tapped the oatmeal, and of course it still had chunks of ice in it.

"I wish Kurogiri made his pancakes right now," Spinner sighed.

He missed the League. He missed when Twice used to constantly crack jokes about everything, which made Spinner laugh every time.

He missed Kurogiri's cooking, especially his triple-meat noodle bowl. Kurogiri was also very mature and offered to teach Spinner multiple ways to cook noodles.

Mr. Compress and Spinner also were on great terms. Both men liked playing marbles, so they did that for hours at a time.

Spinner also missed Magne and the way she would spar with him on occasions. She was very strong and they both needed the close combat training.

Despite arguing with him, Spinner also missed Shigaraki. His boss would always lead them on a new heist every once in a while. It was almost like going on a rollercoaster with explosions and gunshots.

Spinner also deeply missed Toga. She would always stroke his long purple hair whenever she was bored. He constantly complained about it, but he secretly yearned for it. She was definitely the wild card in his deck of cards. Her laugh and her smile was contagious, and she always talked about girls with him. He must admit, he was the worst at talking to girls. She was also the third person to ever call him handsome.

Spinner really missed his closest friend Dabi. They met as young kids, and they shared secrets about their lives that no one else knew but each other. Dabi knew about Spinner's family and hometown, and Spinner knew Dabi's real name. The two guys also shared the same ideals, but Spinner stuck to them most of the time. They got along like two peas in a pod, except when it came to Spinner's driving.

Spinner sighed at the thought of being at the closest thing he had to a home. The closest thing he had to family.

"Hey, Gecko!" Kiykin yelled, "Pull yourself together! The kid's coming'!"

Spinner got to his feet as two more guards appeared in the doorway and secured him in solid handcuffs. They shoved him down the hallway into the interrogation room.

Spinner loved the hallway of Tartarus. So many of the inmates would scowl at him with jealousy or rage, and they couldn't touch him. Stain was also able to catch a glimpse of the Lizard Guy. He was the only one who gave somewhat of a smile instead of a scowl. Was he proud? Was he neutral about it? One could only guess.

Izuku was already there with his usual look of terror painted on his face as Spinner was pushed into the room. Spinner looked at Izuku with a painful look in his eyes. With one final shove, Spinner was in the room and was now being tied down onto the chair. The muzzle loosened slightly, and the green light went on.

"He's all yours, kid" Kiykin grunted as they left.

Silence filled the room again, but this time, Spinner spoke first.

"So, how've you been?" Spinner asked blandly.

"I-I've been good," Izuku answered, "We have a test coming up and I was stressing out a little bit."

"Tests are hard from what I heard," Spinner replied, "Especially at your age."

"Were tests hard for you, Spinner?" Izuku asked.

"Not really. I never really took paper tests. Most of my tests were physical."

"You only took mock tests?!" Izuku gasped as Spinner shrugged.

"They were more like pop quizzes on survival of the fittest. Every day was like a test I could never study for. You don't always know what situation you'll have thrown at you from the moment you wake up to the moment you fall asleep."

Izuku nodded in agreement. Spinner's words were truly coming into play during the last few days. The League was attacking more than ever, and more people were crowding the hospitals.

"What was school like for you?" Izuku asked.

"I was homeschooled," Spinner answered, "My two friends helped me learn the basics of math and stuff, but I learned to read with comic books."

"Comics are good to read. I read more comics than anything!" Izuku replied with a smile.

"I bet they were all about All-Might, huh?" Spinner chuckled.

"Maybe…" Izuku replied while his face became a tomato.

"Kids were always talking about All-Might every time they opened their little mouths. 'Hey! Did you see All-Might defeat that villain? I want to be a hero just like him!' At least the guy was inspiring them in the right direction."

"He was an inspiration to everyone that he came across," Izuku agreed as Spinner smiled softly.

"That's All-Might I guess," Spinner said, "Can I ask you kind of a dumb question?"

"No questions are dumb," Izuku replied.

"What's it like to meet your idol?"

"It's amazing!" Izuku replied, "However it depends on your idol. All-Might is amazing if you ever speak to him, but Endeavor isn't the nicest."

"I see," Spinner answered, "Stain was my idol, and almost like a father to me. His ideals and actions gave me a purpose."

"I felt the same way about All-Might," Izuku agreed, "I can also almost call my class my family after all that we've been through. I even managed to talk to Koda, and he's quieter than the air vent."

Spinner's smile faded as soon as Izuku said "Family". It made him miss his own.

"What's wrong?" Izuku asked.

"It's nothing. I guess a thought of my home popped up, that's all," Spinner answered.

"Where do you live?"

"I live in the base of the League."

"Do you see them as your friends?" Izuku asked.

"I suppose so. Our bond has grown stronger since the attack on the summer camp. I personally enjoy hanging out with all of them. They contribute to the League in their own way, you know?"

Izuku nodded. He felt the exact way about class 1A. The contributions were as close to him as Uraraka to the quietest ones like Koji Koda.

"Are you close to anyone specific in the League?" Izuku asked, "I won't tell anyone."

"No," Spinner muttered.

"You like them all equally?"

"I guess so."

"What's it like living with the League of Villains?"

"It's pretty cool. Twice, Shigaraki, and I would often have gaming tournaments of all kinds. Shigaraki is actually pretty good at Mario Kart. Magne and Kurogiri would make popcorn while we watched movies on Saturday nights. Toga would always want to choose something with romance, gross."

Izuku laughed a little bit as Spinner continued.

"I often wander around the base at midnight, and that's where Dabi and I would stay up and talk. We could complain about anything and just vent to each other."

"What's one of the nicest things a member of the League has done for you?" Izuku asked.

"It was August 8th. The clock had just struck Midnight to become the 8th, and I hear my door crash down. I leapt out of bed in a panic, and I turn to the direction of the doorway, and there they were. Dabi and Toga had broken my door down."

Izuku turned his head like a confused puppy.

"They barged in as soon as the clock changed in order to wish me a happy birthday, after all, they were the only ones that knew. They literally brought a cake and everything. Toga gave me a hug while Dabi patted my shoulder. They sang to me and gave me a new video game that I've been wanting for years, along with a photo of us. I cried for the first time in years that night. The rest of the League had a party for me later in the day. Apparently Dabi and Toga told the rest of the League when my birthday was, and it was wonderful."

Izuku's eyes lightened up at the thought of a villain being happy for a valid reason.

"What about you?" Spinner asked, "Any of your pals do anything for you?"

"Well…There was one time where Uraraka made me some Katsudon when I was homesick," Izuku answered, "She kind of managed to burn the noodles, I have no idea how, but she did. Either way, it was the thought that counts."

"She sounds sweet," Spinner commented, "Is she your best friend?"

"Well, Iida and I are on pretty good terms too, and Todoroki is very close to me as well. I don't really have a best friend, there's too many to choose from!"

"That's good, that means you cooperate easily," Spinner said, "You work in groups at UA?"

"We do occasionally," Izuku replied, "It's usually group projects or battles."

"Is it evened out, or are you, Pokémon ball, and Pomeranian always on a team together?"

"It's mostly evened out, why do you ask?"

Spinner sighed before shifting in his chair a little bit.

"I assume that you three are the most popular and powerful of the class, am I right?"

"No," Izuku said, "The three of us have powerful quirks, and not all of us will be number one, but we all want to become heroes, and at UA, that's what we plan to do."

Spinner smirked. This kid kept giving him more reasons to warm up to him each day. It made him forget about getting information out of UA.

"I can easily put myself in the shoes of your other classmates that may get pushed into the shadows to let you three have the spotlight. I always get overshadowed by my comrades who have stronger and more deadly quirks, and it does bother me occasionally. I work just as hard as they do, yet I hardly get recognition. I guess the best thing I can say is to keep an eye on people, because if you bury a problem long enough, it'll come back up as a raging storm," Spinner raised his head a little, "and you'll be front and center of it. "

"I doubt any of my class will become villains," Izuku replied, "Everyone seems to have good attributes."

"Never say never," Spinner whispered, "As someone once said, 'All it takes is One Bad Day'"

"That's true," Izuku agreed as Spinner's smirk faded.

"You know kid, you're better than I first believed," Spinner said, "You didn't rant about all my faults like I first perceived you would."

Izuku was silent for a few seconds. The last sentence revealed so much about him, and Izuku couldn't help but ask.

"Do people, heroes, judge you…all the time?" Izuku asked, "Not for being a villain, but a-"

"Yes," Spinner answered, "Every day."

"Do you tell them to stop?"

"I wish I could, but I'm a villain. If I snap at anyone while I'm trying to lay low, I could get arrested."

"It should count as self-defense, right?"

"I don't know, and I kind of don't want to find out in a courtroom."

Spinner smiled at his little joke, which make Izuku loosen up a little.

"I'll stay where I am for now," Spinner said, "After all, actions speak louder than words, and I can only do that as a villain."

Izuku nodded as Spinner's guard busted through the door like a hurricane. The intercom announced that Spinner's time was up.

"Come on, Gecko," Kiykin bellowed, "Time's up."

Kiykin roughly pulled Spinner up while pinning his arms behind Spinner's back. Spinner grunted in pain.

"Don't hurt him!" Izuku gasped as Spinner was dragged on the concrete floor.

"Who's the guard here?" Kiykin shot back, "He's a villain, right? This is the way he gets paid back for his crimes."

Spinner felt as if his arms were being pulled out of their sockets as Kiykin dragged him away. The muzzle tightened once more, and his heart was pumping throughout his entire body.

"Bye…" Spinner whispered before his ice-cold body disappeared through the doorway.

Izuku sat in silence before All-Might escorted him out of the room.

"It's okay, my boy. He'll be alright," All-Might whispered as he and Izuku left quietly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kiykin had just got off of work. He was asked to turn up the temperature for the stupid gecko. That green-haired brat actually asked Kiykin's boss to tell Kiykin to change it. Kiykin did so, but he wanted to turn it the opposite direction.

"Listen dude," Kiykin said into his phone, "I can't believe the boss made me turn up the heat for the lizard guy. He's a villain, and all villains deserve to suffer, right?"

Kiykin grasped his keys before looking up to see his lopsided car.

"Bro, someone just busted two tires on my car!" Kiykin growled as he squatted down to take a look at the tires.

"Yeah, I'm sure they're busted. They look like two pancakes. Can you come down here and give me a ride? Okay, thanks."

Kiykin hung up with a sigh.

"You need help with that car?" A deep voice asked, "I happen to be pretty good in the automobile business."

"Thank you," Kiykin replied.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you have a ride tonight."

Kiykin suddenly felt a sharp pain in his back before he dropped to the ground. A puddle of blood began to form under him. Toga appeared from the alleyway laughing maniacally, and Dabi followed right behind her. Toga dropped to her knees and began to suck up the blood with her machine.

"Are you sure this is him, Dabi?" Toga asked, "I mean, he looks pretty normal."

"Kiykin Lai, the guard assigned to Spinner. At least that's what Twice said."

Dabi chuckled as he stared at the dead body at his feet.

"You got your ride buddy, all the way to the afterlife."

**So Kiykin got what he deserved, huh? Suits him well. What has Dabi, Twice, and Toga planned? Will Spinner be able to forgive his persecutors? Find out in the next chapter!**


	5. Fragile Heart

**Hello, welcome back! Just a heads-up, twisted Twice a little and made him very good with computers since he has multiple personalities, so one or two has to be smart, right? So Dabi and Toga found the guard because Twice found a way to find the list of positions of each guard through hacking I don't know what he did because I don't really know anything about things like that. I'm so happy that I was able to do this chapter. This is the one I've been waiting for since I wrote the story. Enjoy :D**

Izuku and Spinner have been talking more often as time went on. Izuku would often leave on Sundays to go visit him, and Spinner seemed happy to see Izuku each time. However, something was off about Spinner, but Izuku couldn't lay his finger on it.

The bell for English had just rung, and the students were walking to Heroics 101. Iida and Uraraka have been worried about Izuku for the past few days, he seemed out of it ever since he started visiting Spinner.

"Deku?" Uraraka whispered, "Are you okay?"

"Sorry, I've just been a little…inquisitive about something," Izuku answered.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you trying to comprehend?" Iida asked.

"Spinner, the villain I've been visiting, seems to have a tough shell, right?"

"He definitely does, especially since he idolizes Stain so much," Iida replied.

"But feel that I'm not getting the whole story," Izuku explained, "Spinner doesn't only seem harsh towards fake heroes, but to people in general except me and the League. It makes me wonder why."

"Did he have anyone growing up?" Uraraka asked.

"Not that I know of," Izuku replied, "However, I've noticed a repeating pattern throughout our interviews."

Izuku took out a small notebook and opened it. Each of the paragraphs were almost like a mix of a profile and diary entry.

"I've been taking notes on his movements and words after our discussions. He seems to become sad and sensitive on the topic of people he ever cared about. I ask him about it, and he starts to raise his voice."

"Sounds almost like he's in the second stage of grief," Iida said, "He could be angry over something with a hero in his past…"

"Which is why he is angry at almost everyone except the handful that even bother to get to know him!" Izuku exclaimed, "It all makes so much sense now! The hatred towards heroes, the rage towards racist people…Oh yeah, it's all coming together."

"It does seem reasonable for such hatred. After Stain paralyzed my brother, I had a harsh wrath towards him. However, I didn't hold such a harsh grudge against all villains. Again, I'm not Spinner, so his motives may be different."

"There's a good chance that he is suffering from grief, but the question is, what is it?"

"Could it be something that has to do with him being a lizard?" Uraraka asked.

"Probably," Izuku answered as All-Might called his name, "Sorry guys, I have to go-"

"Deku?" Uraraka said before embracing Izuku.

"You're so brave. Facing a villain without a single trace of fear in you. You are truly one of the most inspirational people I've ever known."

"Th-Thank you!" Izuku yelped in surprise, "You're pr-pretty great t-too!"

Iida couldn't help but smile to himself.

"We'll see you soon, Midoryia," Iida added as Izuku ran off to follow All-Might.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spinner woke up to a dark room.

"Funny," Spinner thought, "Kiykin should've woken me up by now."

Spinner noticed that he no longer had a muzzle, but a small leather strap that was stretchy. The room was also warmer, much to Spinner's relief.

Kiykin came into the room a second later, but he was smiling.

"What happened to my muzzle?" Spinner asked.

"I thought that you've been good for the past few days, so I figured you needed a break from that block of metal," Kiykin answered.

Spinner's mouth was slightly agape, and his violet eyes popped like two balloons.

"What, have you ever heard of a reward?" Kiykin asked as he laughed.

"Okay, did you get hit with a personality swap quirk or something? You usually would've smacked me by now."

"I saw the error of my ways and decided to change," Kiykin answered.

"What's that supposed to mean? You gonna stop being an idiot with steak for a brain?"

Kiykin then left the room for a second and returned with a tray of scrambled eggs. Spinner poked them lightly with his snout. They were actually warm.

"Peace treaty?" Kiykin asked.

"Who made you do this?" Spinner growled.

"What do you mean by that?" Kiykin asked, "This is coming from the depths of my heart."

"What heart?" Spinner asked as he growled again.

Kiykin suddenly had a look of regret in his eyes. His smile faltered slightly before straightening himself out again.

"Look, can we just say sorry and move on?"

Spinner looked at the scrambled eggs before looking back at Kiykin.

"Fine," Spinner grunted.

Kiykin unlocked Spinner's chains before Spinner cautiously picked up the plate. He stared at Kiykin the whole time he ate.

"I better go I have to cover another shift. Enjoy the eggs!" Kiykin said as he left.

"I swear I'm hallucinating," Spinner muttered as he continued to eat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izuku walked with All-Might to Tartarus for another interview with Spinner. He's become less fearful of Spinner since the first visit. All-Might often discussed the things Spinner brought up during the discussions.

"So, he was harsh during the discussions of caring about people?" All-Might asked.

"Yes, he seems hostile whenever I bring it up."

"Young Midoryia, there's one thing I ever saw in every hostile person I've seen. They've never learned to love, or maybe lost everything they had to try and love."

"Are you saying that Spinner just doesn't know how to love?"

"There's a good chance, my boy."

Tartarus appeared in their vision after a few minutes. Izuku was led to the interrogation room and told to sit in a chair. Spinner was brought in once more with tasers. However, he didn't have the big metal muzzle. Instead, he had a leather strap that stretched when he spoke.

Spinner was the placed on the chair with an iron tied around his leg and handcuffs. The villain and hero were left alone once more.

"Hi, Spinner," Izuku said, "How are you today?"

"Confused," Spinner answered, "My assigned guard has been unusually nice to me and it creeps me out."

"That's weird," Izuku said, "I wonder why he suddenly changed like that."

"I've been trying to answer that question since he left for another shift," Spinner agreed.

"Has he been hurting you, Spinner?" Izuku asked.

"Just harsh comments here and there," Spinner replied, "I can usually think of comebacks for the old moron anyways, so it doesn't bother me."

"At least you know how to stand your ground," Izuku answered.

Standing your ground…the whole quote reminded him of Uraraka's fight during the Sports festival. She was smart and had her head screwed on tight during the whole thing.

"You okay, kid?" Spinner asked, "You seemed kind of spaced out."

"Sorry, I just thought of someone, that's all. She always stood her ground in any situation, and she just…um…"

"Inspires you?"

Izuku nodded before Spinner leaned forward.

"Listen kid, it's good to have friends who inspire you and bring the best out of you. That's what makes them not only good friends, but good people as well."

"Spinner, where do you get all of this advice from?"

"I don't get it from words, but experience. They say experience is the best teacher, and it got me this far."

"Is experience what gave you hatred towards so many people and heroes?"

Spinner's pupils became big as he lowered his head. Izuku scooted his chair closer to the glass in fear of what was happening.

"Yes," Spinner answered, "Experience gave me emotions of all kinds. Hate, fear, kinship, all of it."

"Love?" Izuku asked.

Spinner was quiet for what seemed like forever.

"Yes…" Spinner answered.

Izuku decided to let Spinner have some moments of silence for himself. He could hear Spinner muttering to himself but didn't know what he was saying.

"Did you ever love someone?" Izuku asked.

"I think so, once," Spinner answered.

Spinner's frown curved into a small smile at the thought of the one he loved.

"What was she like?" Izuku asked.

"Beautiful. Her eyes were like a portal into Heaven. Her hair was so soft and made her stand out. Her laugh was precious, and I would give anything to make her smile."

Izuku nodded at everything Spinner had said.

"If I would get beat up or injured, she would always patch me up. My gosh she was amazing."

"She sounds amazing," Izuku agreed, "Do you remember her name?"

"Yes, but I'd rather not say her name. If anyone finds out that she was close to me, it could cost her everything. Besides, she might've forgotten me by now."

"It's hard to forget anyone you love," Izuku said.

Spinner nodded in agreement before Izuku pulled out some cards.

"Iida told me that this activity might help reveal your mental state in different situations," Izuku explained, "I thought we could do it together and see how we compare."

Spinner nodded. He's been following all of Izuku's activities for a while now. At this point, he had completely forgotten his original plan to get Izuku to talk about UA and its secrets, but the plan still floated in the back of his mind.

"It's called the Ink Splotch test," Izuku explained, "The point of this is to see how your visions compare to mine. This way we can see your mentality and I can help you with anything. I'll show you an ink splotch, and I want you to tell me what you see, okay?"

"I don't know about this, kid," Spinner said.

"I'll say what I see too. We need to have trust in each other in order for this to work."

"Fine. I'll do it."

Izuku took out the first card, and both boys had a chance to stare at it.

"I see two rabbits hugging," Izuku said, "What about you?"

"I see a duck with a very big head," Spinner answered.

"That's funny, I could see a duck too if I squint."

Izuku took out the next card, which was bigger than the last one.

"I see a turtle," Izuku said.

"I see a Ford Mustang SVT Cobra with a carbon fiber spoiler," Spinner replied confidently as Izuku gawked at him.

"How did you know all the details?!" Izuku asked.

"I played Grand Theft Auto almost all of my life, and the majority of the game focuses on cars and guns, so I've picked up some good identification skills."

Spinner then chuckled uncomfortably, which concerned Izuku. Spinner has laughed before, but not as forced as he just did.

"Let's move on to the next one," Izuku said as he flipped to the next card, "What do you see?"

"I see fire," Spinner answered.

"I saw a palm tree for this one," Izuku said as he flipped to the final card.

"I see a wave and a palm tree," Izuku said, "What about you?"

Spinner was quiet as he stared at the last ink splotch. His eyes seemed to have gone wide and glossy like a child's. His lip slightly trembled before he lowered his head slightly.

"Spinner?"

Spinner couldn't hold it in any longer. He lowered his head on the glass and broke down. Tears streamed down his face and muzzle, which he knew was going to smell bad later. Spinner curled up slightly as he continued crying.

"Spinner, what's wrong?" Izuku asked again as he stood up quickly.

"Midoryia, please have a seat," The intercom said as Izuku sat down immediately.

"Spinner…"

"D-Don't worry about me, ki-kid," Spinner stuttered, "I'm f-fine."

"No, you're not," Izuku replied, "You're crying, and you don't seem like the type to cry. What did you see in the ink blotch?"

Spinner raised his tear-stained face a little. His eyes were red and glossy, and his lip had bite marks on them from Spinner trying not to break down even further.

"It's a long story," Spinner said as he took deep breaths to calm himself, "A very long story."

"I like long stories," Izuku replied, "Don't hold anything back. We're friends now. You can trust me."

"Why?" Spinner growled, "Why should I trust a hero? Why should I trust someone who can turn on me if the public pushes them to do so? Why should I even…why…"

"I'm not like other heroes," Izuku replied, "I am not like them, and I will never be like them. People have shattered your trust. That's why you hate so many people. They played you like pawns, and I promise that as long I'm here, no one will ever play you again. I'm here for you, Spinner, and always will be."

Spinner lowered his head before taking a deep breath.

"You know how some kids with mutant quirks get them when they were born?"

Izuku nodded.

"Well, I was one of the unlucky ones," Spinner explained, "I had a group of friends who loved me. The town I was born in was small, so my friends and I used to go play in the vast fields. We were inseparable."

Izuku smiled as Spinner smirked at the thought of his old friends, but his smile wavered.

"I went to sleep a normal person on the night of my birthday. I was young and eager to wake up and enjoy the next day, but that night, well, was the complete opposite of joy. I did the daily routine, ate breakfast, brushed my hair and teeth, got dressed, and then went outside. My friends and I had a wonderful time, and then it happened. My friend Sorkai noticed my scales come in. He asked me if I was okay, and I said I was fine. That's when he told me about my hands. I looked at them, and they were lizard claws. I felt my feet change as my toes grew claws and scales. My back felt cold, and my face felt like someone was trying to stretch it. My teeth became sharper, and that's when I became full lizard."

"Did any of your friends try to help you?" Izuku asked.

"No, the kids in that town were raised to believe that mutants are monsters with no rights," Spinner replied, "All they could do was cower in fear."

Izuku's heart clenched as Spinner continued.

"They ran away screaming and I told them not to be scared, but they didn't listen. I ran home and into my mother's arms in complete fear and cried. She took one look at me and hardly flinched. She looked happy if I had to describe it. I asked her why I made kids run away from me, and she told me it was just because they saw me as just another mutant . I asked her what she saw, and she said she saw her son. She said she'll always see her son no matter what I become. I then asked if I was ugly, and she said I was just handsome in my own special way."

Spinner's tears returned as three rolled down his cheeks.

"My father had gotten off of work early to celebrate my birthday with me, and he ran to me with open arms. He called me tough and said I looked really cool. Of course, I still hated the way I was because I had no friends, but at least I knew I had family."

"You were very close to them, weren't you?" Izuku asked.

"I lived only for them. They were the only people who accepted me and loved me. They taught me much more then anything else I've tried. They gave me a purpose to live, and I was forever in their debt."

Izuku smiled as Spinner described his mother. She had long pink hair with dark eyes. Her smile was apparently to die for. She stroked his purple hair and always gave the best hugs.

Spinner's father was tall and buff. He had purple hair with a small beard and was known for his underground wrestler name "Komodo". He taught Spinner how to play video games and taught him life lessons through the games. His father also taught him how to use his quirk and use swords if needed, and this was the true reason Spinner used swords asides from mimicking Stain.

"They sound amazing, Spinner," Izuku said.

"They were my everything," Spinner agreed.

"I guess I can see why you don't make friends easily," Izuku said, "I'd be sad if my friends shunned me for being different."

Izuku knew all too well about being rejected by his closest friends. Being quirkless definitely took a toll on him and caused him to be sad and alone. That is until he met All-Might and got into UA.

"I could've handled being without friends as long as I had my parents," Spinner said before lowering his head.

"Did they…"

Spinner nodded painfully.

"It was January 26th. I was asleep in my room, and my mother came in and told me to stay inside my room and to not come out. As a six-year-old boy, I had no idea what was going on. That's when I heard the banging. It turns out my friends told their parents about me, and in the town I grew up in, having a free mutant-quirked child was never a good thing. It turns out my parents refused to put the shock collars on me as a rebellious way of showing that I had every right that the other children did. The mob broke down the door. I curled up on the floor in fear and clutched my blanket. I heard screams and crashing for what seemed like hours. Then the mob knocked on my door. I stayed quiet until I heard the footsteps that indicated their departure. Then I smelled the smoke. I ran downstairs where my feet stepped in so many piles of blood. That's when I found the bodies."

Izuku gasped at such a thought. A place that was once a family house becoming a slaughterhouse in a matter of minutes.

"I went up to my mother, who was still breathing, and I asked if the mob was coming back. She told me no. I was happy and asked if we could be a big happy family again, and I asked if we could play in the trees again. She answered that she'll play with me another time, a time that will last forever if I just wait. I didn't understand until she kissed my forehead. It was cold and bone-chilling. Her grip on my hand became loose, and she told me to run away from the town before I die too. I asked her to come with me, and she said that she couldn't."

Spinner was completely crying now. Tears had blurred his vision and Izuku could feel himself shaking.

"She told me to love myself and to fight for what's right. She said that she and my father loved me with everything they could give, and she died. My father was already dead when I got to him, but I knew that he loved me. I sat there in my burning house with nothing to grasp onto but dead corpses and a blanket. I cried for her to say something. I begged to be told what I should do with my life. I didn't know, and the world was already as wicked as it was. Suddenly, the house began to creak, and I barely got out before it collapsed. I heard some of the mob members yelling, and I ran. I gripped myself onto a train and rode all the way to Musutafu. I hid and lived in an alleyway for eight years after that. I cried for my mom and dad every night since they died, but after all these years, I can only cherish the memories…"

Spinner took a deep breath before getting the last few sentences out.

"The polka dots on my suit, that was the blanket I clutched the night they died. I found out that the group responsible for their death was the MCS, the Mutant Cleansing Society. They either kill mutants who refuse to follow their orders, or they put them in restraints, shock collars, and treated them more like monsters than people. _Heroes _were among that group as well. They _killed innocents _because they thought they were _freaks_. Tell me kid, are these the kind of heroes kids should look up to? Huh?"

Izuku was speechless. He expected something traumatizing in Spinner's life, but all of this was truly unexpected and overwhelming. It all tied in with Stain and why he hated anything that had to do with people.

"I'm…I'm so sorry, Spinner," Izuku said, "No person, child, or any living thing should go through anything like that."

"There's nothing you could do I guess. You can't always change someone's opinion about you, and that's where Stain comes in. If you can't get them to change, kill 'em."

"Violence breeds violence, right?" Izuku asked, "You're right about not always being able to change opinions, but if you kill someone, you could be taking away a father, son, mother, daughter. You'll be that person's mob."

"Don't you dare use my past against me," Spinner growled.

"But am I wrong?" Izuku asked.

Spinner shook his head in agreement. Izuku was right, he was just another one of the MCS if he kept this up. Izuku put his hand on the glass as Spinner placed his head on the glass.

"You aren't alone anymore," Izuku said, "You have the League, and you have me. We'll never hurt you, so don't worry. We'll help you in any way we can."

Spinner smiled as he nodded.

"Thank you, kid," Spinner said, "You've been the only hero who willingly sat through my story, and I'm glad that I get to talk with you. Not many people would just talk to a villain because they want to help them. I think Stain had a good reason for wanting to keep you alive. You're one of the heroes he believes will do something great, and I'll support you too."

"Thank you, Spinner," Izuku said, "Wait…were you the one who stopped Magne at the summer camp?"

"Yes," Spinner said as the intercom announced the now surprised Izuku's time with him has ended.

"Thank you for telling me your story, Spinner," Izuku said, "I greatly appreciated your trust towards me."

"It's all good, Midoryia," Spinner replied, "Oh, and one more thing."

"What is it?" Izuku asked.

"Call me Shuichi" Spinner said with a smile as Izuku left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_League of Villain's base, Midnight…_**

Toga walked into the bar's common area shivering from the cold and with a sad look on her face. Twice noticed this and went to get her a cup of hot chocolate. Dabi guided Toga to the couch as Shigaraki, who was sitting at the bar, turned to look at her. Magne was already asleep in her room, and Kurogiri and Mr. Compress were helping Shigaraki with his planning.

"Where have you been?" Shigaraki asked.

"I've been taking a look at the apartments that were being built. I was hoping some heroes were helping out so I can cut them," Toga replied.

"Any luck?" Shigaraki asked.

"No," Toga answered, "But I did find some blood of a detective that works for the police, so there's a plus."

Shigaraki nodded before retreating to his planning with Kurogiri and Mr. Compress.

"How was it?" Dabi asked as Toga leaned into his warm chest.

"It turns out Spinner is talking to Izuku," Toga said, "Izuku has been coming and talking to him for the past two weeks. Today Spinner told Izuku his backstory and it took everything in me not to give Spinner a hug."

"What happened to Spinner?" Twice asked as he handed Toga her cup of hot chocolate.

"His life just sucked for a long time," Dabi answered, "I bet you can guess why."

"Oh…" Twice gasped as Dabi pulled a shivering Toga closer to him.

"Did I find the right guard, Toga?" Twice asked, "Those computers are tougher than they look."

"You did, and I think Kiykin was abusing Spinner. When I first went to serve him breakfast, the temperature was at 45 degrees. He was also very hostile."

"Isn't that how Spinner always is?" Twice asked, "I mean, he's all about Stain and will most likely yell at you if you don't agree with him."

"Trust me, Twice," Dabi replied, "There's a lot to Spinner that you don't know. You just have to look past all of that. We all had to look past each other's flaws in order to work together. Little Miss Psychopath right here definitely takes quite a bit of time to get used to."

"Says the one who ran away from his one family," Toga thought as Shigaraki appeared back in the common area of the bar.

"We did it!" Shigaraki said as he sat on a stool in the bar.

"What's the plan, boss?" Twice asked as Kurogiri poured a few glasses for the League.

"We're going to take UA head on," Shigaraki explained, "Think about it, we always attack the students while they're outside. Why don't we find a way to attack their dorms or the classrooms?"

"That actually might work!" Twice exclaimed, "Toga could sneak us inside and we can destroy them from the inside out! We could even capture a few powerful students and turn them into Nomus! You're brilliant, Shigaraki!"

Shigaraki smiled as he took a filled glass and raised it high.

"A toast to us all!" He said, "Here's to the death of All-Might, the death of the green-haired kid, and to the death of peace!"

The villains cheered in chorus as the moon settled over the city in the cover of darkness.

**This chapter is long, huh? What did you think of my take on Spinner's backstory? I thought that it was sad, I almost teared up writing this. How will Shigaraki's plan work out? Find out in the next chapter!**


End file.
